someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunted in the Dark
My third Creepypasta! PM me and let me know how I'm doing! AkivaDaphydd (talk) 02:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC)AkivaDaphydd Safe and Warm? It’s strange. Most attacks may happen in the dark, but there’s usually some light. Just enough for the attacker to see while the victim is blind, adjusting to the darkened area, perhaps. But still there’s a little light to see by. I thought I’d be safe in the absolute darkness. My mother was right there. To this day I don’t understand how she could have let me be stalked… No… Hunted when I was that young. In the end, I had to defend myself. It was so dark, in my little hiding place. How my stalker saw me, I don’t know. There! To my left! Movement. It must be my stalker. How did the stalker get in my hiding place? This was my place of safety! My place of warmth! Why was I chosen by this psychotic to be stalked? I had to act. If I was to survive, I had to strike first. Okay, the stalker had to be to my left, there wasn’t very much room in my hiding place for movement. I waited for the intruder to move to better gauge his or her location. Yes! There! Left and down. I lashed out with my foot and connected with my stalker. The flesh was soft, but springy and resilient. I kicked harder a second time. A third time. With the fourth kick I felt my stalker’s flesh give way under my foot. I kicked twice more just to be sure. I waited for a response. Two minutes… Three minutes… I sensed no movement. It was still too dark to see, but I felt certain I had saved myself. I took a deep breath of relief. The stalker was either dead or injured enough to not threaten me. Shortly after that incident, my hiding place suddenly got smaller. My place of safety began squeezing me! The walls pushed at me! I felt my stalker get pushed against me and knew then I had smashed in his head. But this new event was terrifying! Why was my hiding spot, my place of safety, suddenly being crushed? Where were the walls pushing me? My hiding spot kept getting smaller and smaller. My stalker and I were pushed into a smaller and smaller area. My hiding spot began squeezing against my head; I felt like my head was being crushed! Suddenly, my head popped free of my hiding spot. It was so bright! So cold! The sudden change in temperature hurt so badly! I was still being crushed and pushed out of my place of safety! A hand cradled my aching head and neck as my shoulders, chest, and finally my legs and feet exited. Without warning, something hard, yet warm, smacked my feet. The sudden surprising pain caused me to suck in a breath of the freezing air, so cold it burned my lungs. I couldn’t help but scream in pain. I was quickly wrapped in a blanket, helping to protect me from the cold. The room was still so bright I couldn’t see, but someone in white with a mask laid me on some metallic surface and wrote something down on a clipboard. Squinting against the light, I looked back at my hiding place. My stalker was being removed. I saw now that my stalker was a male; his head was a ruined mess from my kicks. A man in white quickly removed my stalker from my hiding place and handed him off to another woman in white who immediately left the room. The man in white walked over to the woman who had just finished taking whatever notes she had been writing. After a quick, whispered conversation, the man hoisted me up and carried me over to my mother. “Congratulations, ma’am! It’s a boy!” The man spoke as he handed me over to my mother. “I regret to have to say this, but your other son didn’t survive. I’m sorry…” Summary of Edits Please use the space below to make note of all edits made. AkivaDaphydd (talk) 02:13, May 28, 2014 (UTC)AkivaDaphydd Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck